Kyrie Morte
by EternalPervertedGod
Summary: A descendent of an immortal demon.
1. Chapter 1

Kyrie Morte, the Lord of Death, has been banished to life on earth by the God of Hell, known to all as Satan. Kyrie has been wandering earth for centuries, trying to find a way to escape his curse. He has immortality, which was seen as a positive thing. But he has been stabbed, cut, burned, shot, ran over by vehicles, even thrown out of flying machines. He now wants no part of his immortality. He wants to end his torment, he wants to be able to rest in peace. He can't take this pain anymore, he wants to die. Until then, he must live eternally.

Chapter 1

Kyrie Morte opened up his eyes and found himself hanging by his wrists chained to a concrete wall. He looked around and saw dozens of men and women holding swords and blades in their hands. "What's going on" he asked the all. "You are to be executed for your acts of tyranny" a masculine man stated. Before Kyrie could speak, they began burning their weapons and slicing his body relentlessly. Kyrie felt the hot blades slicing, stabbing, and mutilating his body. The people showed no mercy, but despite their best efforts, they couldn't kill him. They had disemboweled his body, cut his body wide open, and even set him on fire. Kyrie felt great pain, he even experienced fatigue. Kyrie tried to end the pain by holding his breath, but as luck would have it, he did not die. He couldn't take the pain, he clenched his teeth, then he inhaled the blood from the bodies of those who were cut by accident. His teeth sharpened, his nails grew longer and sharper than normal, and he formed a black wolf tail. He broke out of the shackles with ease, then he dashed out of the way of the attacking people. He let out an air splitting howl that caused blood to fly from the mouths of the humans who intended to kill him. Kyrie fled the scene and leaves the human bodies on the ground. He landed outside, washed over by the light of the full moon. He returned to his home, greeted by his wife and son. "Dad, where were you?" his son asked. "Nowhere to worry about son. You okay?" he asked the boy. "Yeah" his son exclaims loudly and proudly. Kyrie walks toward his wife, and whispers into her ear. "I'm surprised his body is strong enough to hold back the beast" he told her. "I don't think he has your bloodline dear" she told him. "Just give him some time, he'll show us one of these days" Kyrie told her. "Kyrie, its time for our departure tonight" his wife told him. Kyrie nodded, then he picked up his son. "Dad I'm not sleepy yet" he told his father. "Son, I think its best if you go to sleep" he told his son. He put his child under the covers of his bed, then he kissed him on his forehead before he left his room. His son was scared when he saw something he wished he hadn't. He saw his father shed tears before he left his room. He tried to forget that as he turned over and fell asleep. The next morning, his parents were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years later, Kyrie Taukamia, the son of Kyrie Morte, inherited his family's wealth. He was a top performing student in acadamics and martial arts. He sat up in his bed and stared out the window. He thought long and hard about his life. He had it all, money, a mansion, he even had girls at his school fighting over him. But he was living alone with no family other than his 3 pet wolves Abeto, Amor, and Comillo. He began to hear voices coming from downstairs. He got out of his bed and tied on his black robe. He stepped downstairs, and saw 7 women talking and walking around his home. He took a deep breath, and and let out an airsplitting howl. The women stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Why are you all here?" he asked them. "We came here for a job" one of them said. "You're hired" Kyrie told the women. "Which ones?" she asked him. "All of you" he said before he went upstairs. "That was way too easy" one of them said. "Where did that howl come from?" another asked. "Did you see his eyes? They were as red as rubies" another said. All were talking but one who decided to wander around nervously. She looked in the kitchens, bathrooms, even the living rooms. Once she made it to a door that read "Enter At Your Own Peril", she stopped. She reached out and tried to open up the door, she saw a small dark figure zip past her. She stumbled, then she ran away from the door. Kyrie was in his room putting in his clothes. He put on his long black jacket and left his room. When he got downstairs, one of the women blocked his way to introduce herself. She bowed her head before she spoke, "Hello sir my name is..." Kyrie walked past her "Don't care, I'm leaving. Don't forget to clean up after the wolves" he told her before he walked out of his home. "That was rude" a woman said. The woman seemed interested in Kyrie, so she followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyrie was outside his school pacing as his new maid sat on the steps nervously. "You followed me to school? Really?" he asked her. "I'm sorry sir" she told him. "Really?" Kyrie repeated. "I apologize for my insolence sir" she told him. "Really?" Kyrie repeated with more of a growl. Kyrie tried to let it go. He was walking to his school when he sensed some one following him, but he just kept walking. Once he got into his classroom, he knew some one else was there. He searched the classroom until he found the woman in the classroom's closet. He grabbed her arm gently and led her outside of the classroom, then out of the school. "Do you realize what would have happened if some one else were to find you?" he asked her. "No" she answered. "You could have been kidnapped, or killed, or God knows what" he told her. "I'm sorry sir I promise it won't happen again" she told him. Kyrie grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. He looked into her gentle brown eyes as he held her hands to his chest. "If you're going to follow me, just make sure I know so nothing will happen to you. You being my new maid means I have to keep an even closer eye on you than others. Alright?" he told her in a gentle voice. "Y...yes sir" she answered. Kyrie picked her up, "Don't tell the others about this" he told her before he jumped into the air. "By the way, I didn't catch your name" Kyrie told her. "Its Yume Higarashi" she told him. As they flew threw the air, Yume stared at Kyrie, watching how his dark brown hair waved in the air. Kyrie landed in front of his mansion and let Yume down from there. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead before he tried to leave. He turned around and leaped into the air. Yume watched him disappear from her sight before she opened the door to the mansion. The other women were waiting for her on the other side of the door. Yume walked into the mansion and saw all the other maids glaring at her. She nervously walked away while they stood there angrily. "If she thinks she can get ahead of us that way, then she has never met woman like us" one mumbled under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyrie walked into his home and saw one of his maids on the floor holding her chest. He walked over her and went straight upstairs to his room. Mizune sat up in disbelief as he gave Yume a hug and walked the rest of the way to his room with her. Kyrie and Yume walked into the room and closed the door behind them. "Master, do you need any help with your schoolwork?" Yume ask him. Kyrie's teeth sharpened at her question. He struggled, but he finally answered, "Yes, thank you Yume". Yume sat next to him on his bed as he took out his books. They spent hours in the room tackling various subjects like math, reading, english, and languange arts. Once Kyrie took out his human anatomy book, he asked Yume to leave. "Why?" she asked him. "My assignment will be asking too much of you Miss Yume" Kyrie answered. "What is your assignment Master? I'm sure whatever it is I will be glad to be of some assisstance to you" Yume told him. "I...I..." Kyrie stuttered. "You have to what?" Yume asked. "I have to turn in a picture of the bodies of both genders" Kyrie said. He braced himself for Yume's reaction. He opened his eyes and saw Yume willingly strip out of her clothes. Kyrie slowly fumbled to grab his material and begin his assignment. "Master, you can't draw a picture of me if you use a ruler" Yume pointed out. Kyrie grabbed pencil and began drawing her body. He tried his best to catch every detail. Once he finished, he handed Yume the board and pencil so she could draw him. Yume did her best to draw Kyrie, while also hiding her excitement from him. Kyrie stared at Yume for a moment as she drew him. Once Yume finished, she handed the sketches to Kyrie. She tried to hide her excitement from Kyrie, but it proved too difficult for her to do such a task. Before Kyrie could put his clothes back on, Yume jumped into his arms and stared him in his eyes. Kyrie looked at Yume's embarrassed face, and nearly lost control of his body. Kyrie fell forward and wound up on top of Yume. Yume nervously told him, "Master, you're touching me". "Yeah, sorry about that Yume" Kyrie told her. "No, not my arm" Yume told him. She looked downward, then Kyrie followed her eyes and shock was brought to his face. Kyrie saw he had nearly penetrated into Yume's body. "Master...?" Yume said nervously. Kyrie jumped backwards nervously. "Master it's okay...if its you, then its fine" Yume told him as she sat up. Kyrie watched as wings sprouted from her back, followed by a long, demon-like tail. "Master, I'm a sucuubus, a being that lives to serve their masters" Yume told him. She moved closer to Kyrie and laid on top of his body. Kyrie looked up at Yume, then he shifted so he was on top of her. Yume grabbed his cock, and placed at the entrance of her clit, "Now the question is: Is my Master man enough to take advantage of me, or is he a wolf with no tail?" Yume asked. Kyrie pushed his cock into Yume's clit, but he couldn't go farther than halfway. "Not as a human, but as a wolf Master. I want the real you to take my innocence, my purity, my...virginty" Yume said softly into his ear. Kyrie showed her his true nature, and it pleased her. Yume allowed his cock to reach deeper inside of her. Kyrie felt his cock being sucked in farther and deeper inside of Yume. It felt like a strange and strong force was gripping and sucking his cock into Yume. Yume looked up at Kyrie's confused face, and was not pleased. "You'll never make a woman climax like this Master. You're too full of fear and unsure energy. You need to let your instincts take over and just go with it. Let your thrusting have an intent to reach all the way..." Yume stopped as she felt Kyrie hit the back of her womb. Kyrie just let go of his humanity for a moment and let his inner animal take over. Yume kept feeling Kyrie assualt her clit, giving her an unlikely combination of pleasure and pain. Kyrie's hips began to move as though they had a mind of their own. Yume's body began to heat up with every thrust her body took. Before either knew what was happening, their orgasms had met one another. Yume's face held a beautiful but devious smile. She knew that he would be an interesting partner, so she decided not to drain him just yet.


End file.
